


Happy Birthday Jace

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday, Cute, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Are you really not planning anything for Jace’s birthday?” asked Simon in disbelief.





	Happy Birthday Jace

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning to a message from a friend saying she hadn't seen any Jimon birthday fic for Jace's birthday last week (or was it this week, anyway...) so here's one! It's short but I hope you'll like it.

“Are you really not planning anything for Jace’s birthday?” asked Simon in disbelief. 

He could not believe Isabelle and Alec would do nothing for Jace when Jace spent weeks planning Alec’s birthday with the help of Magnus and how Isabelle’s birthday was six months away and Simon knew he had already started working on some idea to give his sister the best birthday. 

“I can’t believe you guys!”

“Simon, Jace hates celebrating his birthday and always said he prefered if we did nothing, it’s always been like that.”

“Ever stopped to think that maybe he does not like huge birthday party like you and Alec but maybe something with his close friends would be nice? Just knowing someone did something for him because they love him? No?”

“So, you love him uh?” asked Alec, smirking at Simon.

Simon felt his face burn. He tried to denied it but with the look Isabelle and Alec gave him he knew he had failed to make them believed. He was always so careful to not let anything show when it came to Jace. He knew his crush was unrequited anyway. Simon sighed and shook his head.

“Whatever, will you help me prepare something small?”

“Yeah of course, but if Jace is pissed you take all the blame.”

“Fair enough," laughed Simon, “Isabelle, can you take care of asking Clary and Maia if they can come? Alec, you ask Magnus, okay? I’ll go buy a cake and started working on the food.”

Alec and Isabelle nodded before starting to make phone calls.

*

Simon needed to get Jace to his apartment without him doubting anything. Everybody else was already here and he hoped his plan would work. He took his phone out of his pocket and texted him.

[Simon] Yo! I made too much tacos. You hungry?

Simon knew Jace could not resist to his tacos and would be here in a matter of minutes. 

[Jace] On my way.

Simon smirked at his phone and told everybody to go sit in the kitchen.

*

When Jace walked in the apartment, Simon was standing alone near the door.

“Hey Jace!” greeted Simon awkwardly. 

Simon noticed Jace was eying him suspiciously while he removed his boots and jacket and he really hoped Jace did not suspect anything. He also hoped Jace would not be mad. All Simon wanted was for Jace to have a good time for his birthday and to be happy. 

Simon started walking toward the kitchen with Jace in tow but stopped in the middle of the hallway causing Jace to collide with his back. Simon turned around and Jace hadn't moved an inch. Simon realized how close they were standing and his heart skipped a beat. His cheeks were burning and he opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out.

“Are you okay?”

Simon shook his head and tried to regain his composure.

“Yeah. Yes, of course. I am okay, everything is okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?”

Simon was aware he was rambling and he wanted to bash his head against the wall.

“You spaced out a bit and you’re acting weird" answered Jace.

“So, nothing out of ordinary, right?” laughed Simon.

“Okay what’s going on Simon?”

“Please don’t be mad at me" said Simon before guiding Jace to the kitchen where their friends were all waiting.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY" shouted everybody in sync when Simon and Jace walked in.

Jace looked surprised but he didn’t looked mad. A sigh of relief escaped Simon’s mouth when Jace looked at him and smiled.

Everything was already on the table and everybody started to eat as soon as Jace sat at his designated place. 

Everybody was talking and laughing and most importantly Jace looked happy. Happier Simon had ever seen him.

*

“So, you’re gonna stay and help him?” Simon heard Alec say to Jace.   
“Shut up and leave already" answered Jace when Simon walked in their direction.

Alec smirked at Simon and Jace hugged his friends and siblings before closing the door behind them.

“You really don’t have to help me clean, it was for you, I can’t make you clean.”

“I really want to help” answered Jace before walking back to the kitchen. 

They washed the dishes in silence and everytime their arms brushed Simon felt his skin tingling. 

“Thank you" said Jace after a while, “I can’t believe you really did this for me. I didn’t deserve it”

“Jace” Simon said, letting the plates he was holding, fall in the bottom of the sink. 

Simon took the dished towel and dried his hands before taking Jace by the shoulders and looking at him in the eyes.

“You deserved it okay, you deserve to be happy because you are one of the most amazing person I know and you deserve all the attention. You’re always taking care of the people you love and today I wanted you to feel loved because you are” finished Simon, his cheeks red but he refused to look at his feet, Jace needed to know how much his friends loved him. 

Jace was silent and Simon was nervous he had said too much but Jace brought his hands up, still full of soap, and cupped Simon’s jaw. Simon felt his breath catch in his throat when Jace's thumb stroked his cheek gently.

“I hope I’m not reading this wrong” said Jace as he brought his face closer to Simon, letting him time to say no. When Simon didn’t move Jace closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Simon slowly.

Simon could feel the soap drip on his neck but he didn’t care because Jace was kissing him. Jace's lips were soft, softer than he had imagined. Simon felt himself smile into the kiss. He pulled back, out of breath and looked at Jace’s swollen lips before looking into his eyes.

“So...you like me?”

“Yes Simon, I like you.”

“Good, I like you too.”

“I figured.”

Simon laughed and dragged Jace to the living room to watch a movie and make out. Now that he was allowed do it he would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
